These studies are concerned with the characterization of the contractile proteins in fresh vs. stored platelets. Specifically it has been shown that a protein of 270,000 molecular weight termed the actin binding protein (ABP) is proteolyzed in the presence of Ca ions but not EGTA. The role of this proteolysis in platelet function and preservation is under investigation.